Forest Fire Part One
by yuno6649
Summary: Four years after Ben the Pikachu's parents died, he is living a happy life where he has good food, a family, and a forest where he can mate whenever he wants.


**I promised a foursome, so here we go! With this one, I wanted to see how much story I could fit into something with little dialogue. This one is much more story-driven than my first. So here you go and as always, I would appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading!**

The campers all awoke to the same smell. Smoke. A few stepped out of their tents and saw fire surrounding them. The troop leader was woken up by the children and were rushed out of the forest as fast as the leader would take them. One of them had left the campfire still lit.

Most of the Pokémon had already evacuated, with the exception of a few flying ones and a family of Pikachu. A mother, a father, and a young male who could barely walk. The mother picked up the youngling with her mouth and dashed on all fours with her mate, avoiding flaming patches of grass and bushes when suddenly, a large cracking sound was heard. A tree started to fall. "PIKA!" The mother shouted to her mate. Just as he looked up to see what she was warning him about, the tree fell directly in front of him, trapping him. The mother knew she couldn't stop and that she had to take the young one to safety. As she approached the edge of the forest, she saw the campers packing up, getting ready to leave. One of the campers saw her step out of the forest carrying her young. He ran toward her, seeing that she was badly burnt. He stopped right in front and bent down to pick her up. She took a step back, set her child down in front of her, and ran back in for her mate. The camper took the Pikachu and held it with one arm, petting it with the other. The troop leader saw him and shouted at him. "What do you have, Brandon?" He turned around, and the leader saw the baby Pikachu. "Oh my Arceus.." he said to himself. He ran and took the Pikachu from Brandon, rushed all the kids inside of the camp truck, and sped to a Pokémon center.

 **Four years later.**

Brandon, now 11, put the pot of berries and water on the stove. He and his mom all liked berries better cooked, but his Pikachu Ben didn't. So he always set aside a plate of plain berries for Ben to eat while the rest of the family had their cooked meal. But today was different. Brandon forgot to get berries for Ben, so while he cooked he called Ben in the kitchen with him. "Hey Ben, I forgot to grab your berries. So you can go out and find your own today, okay?" Ben nodded and ran to the front door. He was getting a bit big for the small doggie door they built for him when he was little, but he could still squeeze through. He ran around the house to the backyard, which led directly to the forest. Not the same one his parents had died in. He had long since gotten over that. This was Eevee Wood, the place where most Eevee are born. He could hear moaning from mating already. He didn't like being around all that sex, but he really wanted some Oran berries. His first sight was a threesome between an Eevee, Umbreon, and Vaporeon. He averted his eyes and continued on. After only a few minutes he spotted an Oran bush. He got up from walking on all fours to just his hind legs, and picked four berries. As he turned around from the bush, there were three Eevee about a yard away staring at him. Two males and a female. "Eev?" Male #1 asked. Ben shook his head and dashed home, eager to eat. As soon as he crawled through the doggie door, Brandon was waiting for him. "Sorry Ben, but did you get any for yourself for tomorrow?" Ben set his berries down on the floor. "Want me to go with you?" Brandon asked. The Pikachu shook his head in annoyance. He went through the same routine, saw the threesome, found the same bush. He took three more berries, turned around, and he was tackled. He and his attacker fell behind the bush. Pikachu was on his back and his attacker was on top. He looked and saw it was one of the Eevee from before.

Ben looked at the Eevee in anger, then looked down and saw his dick. Fully erect at 3 inches. The Pikachu wasn't as angry after seeing it. Suddenly the Eevee backed off of him, only to shove his dick in Ben's ass. He gripped Ben's now erect member and started rubbing it while pumping in and out. "Pikaaa!" Ben shouted, signaling for Eevee to go faster. Which he did. Ben gripped the grass to keep himself steady. The Eevee came first, pumping Bens ass full of cum and even getting a bit on his balls. He didn't stop rubbing until a few seconds later, when Ben finished, covering the Eevee's hands in semen. He licked it all off of him and Ben. The Pikachu was all clean. "Eevee?" They heard a female voice behind them. Looking back, it was the other two Eevee. They all knew what to do. Ben stood up. The female Eevee went up to him and started sucking him off. The male that had fucked Ben a minute ago mounted the female and fucked her doggy style, her pussy sticky from mating a few times just that day. Male number two mounted male number one and gave him anal just like the Pikachu. As male number two thruster into male one, the momentum pushed the female Eevee forward, which made Ben's blowjob even rougher. Male two was first to come, filling male one's ass. The rest came all in unison only seconds later. Male one filled the female's pussy, while her orgasm sent her into a moaning session louder than any that week. Ben came into her mouth and she was loving the taste. They all lie down, resting for a moment. There was a rustling noise outside of the bushes, and male two and the female both got up and ran. They started to fuck a flareon right outside of the bushes. Ben and male one stared at each other before male one got up to join the new foursome going on just outside. Ben got up and walked home, hard most of the way. He realized he smelled like vag and semen, so he jumped in a lake to clean off.

After getting all cleaned off, Ben crawled through the doggie door. He saw Brandon and his mom, who were both eating. Brandon looked at him and asked, "where are your berries?" He forgot them by the bush. It was getting dark, so he had to hurry. He found the bush with his berries, and the flareon was waiting for him, laying on her back, fingering herself. Ben tried to resist, but he couldn't hold back getting fucked one more time. His dick unsheathed and he mounted the female flareon. They did it missionary style. He decided to get a it kinky and cracked a berry open, and spread the buttery juices all over the action, covering his dick and her vagina in juice. It acted as lubricant making all of it better. They came at the same time. He filled her up completely, even making her stomach extend a bit. Ben didn't have a big dick for a Pikachu, but she loved it. He lapped up all of her juices and his semen from the forest floor. With the Oran berry, it was especially sweet. The flareon wandered off, probably impregnated. And so did Ben, making sure not to forget his berries.


End file.
